Monix
by TheTeenTitanMonix
Summary: Wow this is a story I started to write then gave up on years ago. xD
1. Enter Monix

Hello, this is another one of those 'other' character stories. You know, like 'Titans meet a person with amazing powers and they let him/her into the group' kind of story. I don't guarantee that this story will be good, but I hope its okay. It's been a while since I wrote a new story, so like… yeah.

IDONTOWNTHETEENTITANSBUTIDOOWNANYOTHERCHARACTERTHATIPUTINTHIS AND I OWN MY COOKIE JAR! D

_**Monix**_

_**TheTeenTitanMonix**_

(_My _point of view)

Isn't it sad how people just take things for granted?

Having friends, family, and a home.

They usually spend their days worrying about money, getting it and spending it.

As if they just have to have everything, but what those people have to learn is that _nothing _lasts forever.

You could own the world, but what does that matter since you will die and that wouldn't be yours once you are dead.

Well that's enough of that; I know I probably sound ancient. But no, I'm only 14 years old. I'm 5'3, is that tall or short for my age?

Well I guess it doesn't matter, I don't have friends. Or any family, my mother was killed by my father.

He shot her in the face and pushed her out the second floor window, it was my fault.

It was what I did that had got him so angry; it was I who killed _him. _

I hadn't meant to, I don't know exactly what happened.

One moment I was standing on the other side of the room a terrified witness of homicide, and then I was cowering away from his bloody lifeless body.

My hands covered in blood, I remember what I was feeling at that moment. I was feeling both disgusted and drawn to look at his slit throat.

There was blood pouring out of his neck, it slowly snaked towards me.

I tried looking away, but I could not. I remember that I had actually licked my hands clean, and licked some off the floor.

I cried the whole time; I just couldn't stop the urge to drink _any _blood.

Yes I am part vampire; it's not as fun as you might think it is. I always have this _thirst _that's just always there, but the thought of drinking blood alone disgusts me.

But the thing is, I just can't help myself when I see it. So that is one of the main reasons why I try to be as far from any living person, I don't want to hurt them.

So anyway, back to the present. The sky is starting to get dark, thank goodness. I don't burn to ashes in the sunlight, but I can't say that I'm completely comfortable walking around in direct sunlight.

It doesn't burn me; well I can't explain exactly what it's like. Being only part vampire gives me the ability to walk around during the day, but if I stay in direct sunlight for more than 2 hours at a time it feels like I get sunburned.

But I don't actually get sunburned; it just feels like I do.

Today I happened to be walking around in this city, what's it called? 'Jump' city. It doesn't really matter, tomorrow ill probably be in San Francisco.

I've been going from town to town, city to city. Since I don't have anyone to care for me, well I don't have a permanent home.

So today I was just walking around, trying to blend in with the background. I put the hood of my sweater up and shoved my hands in my pockets.

I stared at the ground as I walked down the almost empty street. Most people just walk by me and don't give any sign of noticing that I am alive.

But others, for some reason always give me a second look.

How do other people see me? I mean I don't think I'm pretty, but I have heard some people say 'Look at her' what does that mean?

Maybe they can see that I'm different; I've noticed that sometimes my eyes change color. Usually they change to red when my fangs come out, but sometimes they change without me wanting them to.

Maybe that is why they stare sometimes, this makes me self-conscious.

I tried to ignore the ache; it has been about a week since I drank any blood. I really hate that I _need _to drink blood.

Anyway, as I walked by a row of buildings I saw two children playing with a ball. I watched them from a distance, they looked happy. Their father was with them, I sighed.

I watched them for a while, but then something unexpected happened. One of the kids threw the ball and it rolled onto the road.

The little girl ran to get it, her father a step behind. He grabbed her by the arm and started to tell her something. Then I saw that a car was coming their way, without thinking about it. I stood up and ran towards them, it happened so fast.

I pushed the father out of the way and picked up the girl with my left arm. But I didn't have time to get out of the way.

I braced myself for the impact, expecting to get run over. But I just felt a slightly painful pressure on my arm and heard metal bend.

My feet slid on the asphalt until the car finally stopped and opened my eyes. The driver moved the airbag out of the way and unbuckled her seatbelt. She ran out screaming

'Oh my God, are you okay!'

I let the little girl down and she ran to meet up with her father who was running towards us. I took my hand off of the truck, to my astonishment I left a mark.

The woman stared at me, the man was staring also but he was slowly walking towards me.

When he was 3 feet away a familiar scent reached my nostrils.

My eyes widened, there was no mistaking that smell. Blood .

My heart started t beat faster, oh no. He was saying something, but I could hardly hear him over the thumping sound of his heart.

I took a step back and tried to sound calm

"Please stay back…"

I gave a quick glance at my reflection, and just as I dreaded, my eyes had turned blood red. Then I felt the slightly painful pull on my gums as my fangs started to slide down.

'Miss, I would like to thank you for saving…us…oh my…'

I put a hand over my mouth and put my hood up again.

"Um…sthay thafe…"

I had to get away before I lost it, I turned and ran down a street. I turned around to see if anyone had seen, but then I bumped into someone.

He dropped his shopping bags as we tumbled to the ground. By now my fangs had receded, he got up quickly and blushed as he held out his hand to help me up.

'Sorry dude, my bad…'

Even in the darkness I noticed that he had green skin.

"No, it was my fault…uh…"

He gave me a warm smile and said

'Its Beast Boy, what are you doing out so late?'

I played with the string of my sweater.

"Well I don't have anywhere to be…"

He picked up the groceries and I saw that he was thinking about something, he hesitated but then asked.

"Would you like to spend the night at the Tower?"

_**End Of Chapter**_

**Okay, I know it's not the best so… review! Any questions or anything you don't like? Any comment is appreciated! So please review!**


	2. Note, Update Coming Soon

Hello guys, woo its been awhile huh? I'm not sure if anyone remembers me or whatever but yeah I've been really busy and my computer just died on me. So now I have a brand newish laptop so hurray ! So this means...I can now update my stories! Like anyone cares...

But yeah this isn't an update its more like a 'I'm not dead, if anyone still cares for my stories then let me know... and ill update as soon as possible!' letter thing xD

So like...yeah... reviews...anyone?

I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS! T.T


	3. To The Tower Then

Thank You 

FlamersRockAndYouKnowIt 

SINC Since you seem to hate my stories Sooo much you have inspired me to continue. The song 'Love Me Or Hate Me' comes to mind at the moment. Well anyway I think that i might aswell write another chapter ... review if you want. Flame if you want, just review, kay?   
IDONTOWNTEENTITANSBUTIDOOWN MONIX AND screw the cookie jar I have Kimi now... ;D 

**Monix**

**To The Tower Then...**

_He gave me a warm smile and said_

'_Its Beast Boy, what are you doing out so late?'_

_I played with the string of my sweater._

"_Well I don't have anywhere to be…"_

_He picked up the groceries and I saw that he was thinking about something, he hesitated but then asked._

"_Would you like to spend the night at the Tower?"_

Something told me that I should have just said no and run away. That being around another living thing inside a room alone wasent the best idea. But the human part of me took over my vocal cords, the part that seek ed other human companionship.

" Uh, um... I ah...'

He gave me an impish grin and i noticed that he had a fanged tooth, 'What is he...' i wondered.

"Heh, so thats a yes? Its okay dude, no need to be nervous I wont bite"

'But i cant promise I wont...' I almost said. I fidgeted for a moment then I quietly said 

"Okay, where do i go?"

Before i knew it he had somehow morphed into a pterodactyl and had scooped me up. I let out a small squeak and wrapped my arms aound his neck a little more tightly than i thought.

"Wow, strong grip you got there... like an anaconda" 

I quickly loosened my grip and shut my eyes as i noticed how high up we were.

"Sorry"

Then next thing i knew we were infront of a massive building shaped like a T. He punched in some numbers in a hidden number pad and then something scanned his eye.

I stayed a couple of steps behind him while he gave me a tour of the place. Then we went into a lounge where four other people were in.

"Hey guys, is it okay if she stays here for a day or two?"

I just stood there aqwardly hiding behind my bangs trying to become invisible. When i gave a quick glance up i noticed that the three other people were thinking about it. Then i heard a growling noise come from behind me and a shudder went through me.

Something was not right, where had the other person gone? I was about to ask when out of nowhere i was knocked down and pinned to the ground, a very large wolf like thing growling and snapping its jaws in my face.

I should have just walked away when i had the chance...

**End Of Chapter**

**Well there it is guys, review if you want, flame if you want.**


	4. Hello My Name Is:

OMG, I liive….xDD and I have 2 things that I want all you awesome ppl to know. 1. I am not finnaly a freshie..xDD and 2. I have a girlfriend. (im a girl) and no im not a lesbian.. my girlfriend is.. xD I know I know.. that sounds like sme stupid denial line.. but I mean im Bi xD aanyways…. So yeah im gonna update this (finnaly) whether you like it or not P

**Monix**

**Hello My Name Is:**

Its hot breath blasted my face, It sent a shiver down my whole body. A mixture of emotions coursed through me, but to my surprise fear wasent the main one. I had many thoughts racing through my head… and then I guess intstinct took over for a second because next thing I knew I let out a strange noise that did not sound very human.

It wasent very loud or long, I don't think any one else beside the thing ontop of me heard it. I felt a weird urge to flash my fangs (which I had just noticed… had popped out in an instant like a reflex or something..weird) and by this point I knew for sure my eyes were blood red.

It took all my self control to fight back the stupid urge to attack the thing that was ontop of me. I sucked in a big breath, shut my eyes and mouth and slowly counted back from 10… make that 20.

By 10 I started to feel the upward pull as my fangs started receding. By 15 I could start breathing normaly and I was almost certain that my eyes were back to normal. I got to 20 but still didn't move an inch.

I heard someone yell

"Raven, get off her! She's not dangerous, get away from her!"

The thing, Raven I assumed, took some of the pressure off her pin but growled and stayed ontop of me.

"Raven…!"

Okay so at this point I slowly opened my eyes and now that I got a clear view of it… well rather Her… I was now intimidated. Her teeth were mostly 2 inch long very sharp looking fangs, her fur was a deep shade of purple.

It was neither short nor long but her whole body was muscular, everything was well toned but to the point where it seemed like a male. But just large enough to atleast a speck of fear in any man. I looked in its eyes and was surprised to see that its eyes were completely red, no irisis at all.

I wasent sure what to do, I figured that the reason that she attacked me was that she saw me as a threat. So I gathered my courage and tried to talk in an even and loud enough voice

"Umm… im sorry if I did something to upset you.. i..i didn't mean to.. really.. please let me go… i.. i… please…"

So much for that plan… there must have been something about how I said it.. or maybe something in my facial features made her snap out of what ever dark area of her mind she was.

I watched in amazement as her eyes slowly started to fade and a dark purple iris started to be visible. Her eyes looked sort of apologetic yet cautios. She let out a small whineing noise and nudged her nose against the smal space bettween my ear and neck and slowly backed off. Her tail hung down a bit as she sprinted down some hallway.

For a few moments everything was quiet and I just stayed put. Then I saw a hand held out for me, I carefully took it not sure of how much strength I was using. Like ive said before, I havent really been around people so I didn't really know how to control my strenght which was sometimes 'normal' and at times rather strong.

"Dude. Im..well we.. are so sorry about that! That was Raven by the way… she usually doesn't just jump on and growl at people… shes not a bad person if that's what you may be thinking. Its just that a few days before the full moon she gets so… like that..heh… she'll be back in a minute. She desnt like to be seen while changing so yeah.."

I just stood there for a minute just taking all that in. Okay so, Raven was a werewolf… that much I could safely assume. She wasent really going to hurt me (I think…) just that she was just a bit moody ro whatever. And lastly the full moon was near, no I am not a werewolf aswell… if that's what you were thinking.

There is a reason as to why that perticular part of what he said was the thing that scared me. But I cant tell you… I wont tell you… not now at least. I might be able to stay for tonight, but I have to leave soon.

I noticed he was still looking at me, I think that he was waiting for me to say something but I didn't know what to say. Just as I was going to open my mouth so say something…ANYthing at all so that I didn't look like some brain dead girl the same doors the thing left through wooshed open and a girl maybe 2 inches taller then myself stepped out with a shy smile and said

"Okay, how about we re-do our introduction to eachother…"

**END….of chapter…xD**

**Okay so… theres chapter 3 for all youz. Review please D c'mon… took some time out of my 'buusy' life to write this…T.T please review.. id like a review. My gf is away (more than b4 xD she lives in another state..eh I wont go into details on that on here) and im all sad and emo and a review..ANY kind of review would be nice puppy dog eyes give a girl a review? Yeah? xD**


End file.
